Change
by TrashyAuthor
Summary: Dominic was a normal kid. Normal life, normal friends, a normal family. Everything was fine, until it changed. Now he's in a world that he's never seen before, with no memory of the world he had seen before. Friends and enemies lay around every corner, and coupled with his 'new' appearance, life isn't gonna be easy. But since when has change ever been so simple?
1. Awake

**So this is my first story. It'll Probably be pretty bad so don't expect too much. Without further ado, (Is that how you spell that?),here is my story, Change.**

I heard an explosion to my right, and felt a burning sensation on my arm. Burned, no doubt about it. The pain was terrible, but I had to keep running, I could use my wings if I knew how to, but I can barely grasp what I am right now, so for now I run. You must be wondering, 'How did you get into such a shitty situation?'. Well, it all started like this...

The world I came from, however far away I am from it now, didn't have all this crazy shit going on. We didn't have these weird purple rats, we had just normal terrible rats. I'm, or at least _was a_ normal kid, 15 years old, about 5 ft 7 Inches tall, pretty skinny, dark brown hair, a little longer than average hair. Just a normal kid. The day it happened was pretty normal. I went to school, came home, and went to sleep...

When I woke up, I was in a forest. I had a terrible headache, and my entire body ached horribly. I looked around the area I was in. Grassy and calm, trees everywhere, and some odd blue berries. They kind of looked like Oranges, but blue. I knew what I had to do when I realized I was lost. I had to find water quickly. if I didn't find any, I would succumb to dehydration and die. Food could wait, because despite how skinny I was, I was confident that I could withstand the effects of starvation, if only for a couple days.

I wandered around the forest, hoping to find some water. As I walked I realized there was a bit of a chill in the air. * _Well that's just fine and dandy, I'm gonna freeze to death_ ** _and_** _die of dehydration at the same time!_ * I thought as I continued to walk around the forest, hoping for a lake or pond.

The sun was high in the air by the time I found a lake, but I was more surprised by _what_ I found at the lake. I saw a weird purple rat, with large teeth and a couple whiskers near the pond. Inside the lake were several small blue _things_ with blue bodies that had 3 dark blue lines on their stomachs and purple whisker gill things and no arms. As I approached the lake for a drink, I noticed their tails as they dove under the water, down where I couldn't see. I looked down and saw my reflection and I didn't even recognize myself at first.

I had blue hair with strips of black, and red eyes, along with somewhat large _things_ on my back. I guess they were wings, but they didn't look quite like normal wings. They were feathery, like you would expect, but they weren't very good wings. I couldn't move them very much, despite my efforts, and they only made my back sore if I tried to use them. My skin was blue as well, so along with being a weird bird thing, I could be a smurf too! "Just my luck..." I mumbled as I began to drink some of the lake water. Hydrated and Satisfied I began to walk around, hoping maybe I could find some sort of civilization, but I began to walk in one direction. I can't really explain why, I just felt this was somewhere I needed to go, kind of like* _Home..._ *. The thought of going back home made me feel sick and sad. How would I get back?

I shook my head, going back home would come up later, once I had somewhere to stay. For now I needed to keep moving to, wherever my brain told me to go. I walked, and walked for hours. After a while I began to get so bored that I counted how many birds were on branches, or what the shapes of different bushed and trees were. At the very least the plant life looked normal, if not a little different. Soon Day turned darker and darker, and the moon began to rise. It was full and beautiful and provided a bit of comfort to me. * _The moon is the same too, maybe this won't be too_ _bad._ * I thought as I continued to walk. Then I heard the roar.

I began to panic. * _What the hell was that?! Did I walk on some weird animals territory or was it just some_ _creatures-_ * I never got to finish my speculation Session, as I saw a large beam of blue and purple flames fly past me. Then I began to run. I ran as fast as I could, not stopping to see who or _what_ was chasing me. No matter how much i ran though, it continued to shoot those terrifying flames. Suddenly it shot flames, and this time it hit its target. A terrible burning pain hit my right arm. That brings us to the present. As I run I look down at my arm and realize, I'm not some blue skinned weirdo, I have _fur._ I hadn't noticed it earlier, I don't honestly know how I didn't, but I did now. I have to stop for a break. This injury along with all the running has worn me out, so I either have to keep running and pass out, or turn around and fight this _thing_. So of course, I'm doing the dumb thing and turning around to fight. Adrenaline courses through my veins and I look around. * _Where are you?*_ I think as I continue to survey the now terrifying darkness that surrounded me. Suddenly a gust of wind and giant mass hitting my left side and pinning me down told me that maybe, just _maybe_ , it was to the left prior to my pinning. As I fall, my wings adjust more to the side, avoiding any complications, so I have one less thing to worry about. I look up, my eyes wide with fear, teeth clenched. But what I see is very much not expected. It looks kind of like a dragon bird thing, it has small blue arms with blue adorning its body and very odd wings. It has a red triangle on its lower body and red eyes that stared into my very soul, examining me. I just stare back, paralyzed with confusion and fear. Suddenly, out of the blue I hear a voice.

 _*Latios, get off of him!_ *. Feminine, definitely a girls voice, but who's was it? Suddenly I see another one of those things come out of the trees. It's body is very much similar to the blue ones, who's name is Latios I guess, just more of a red with a blue triangle and beautiful yellow eyes. It seemed to have a mouth as well, which was molded into a frown. * _Latios, stop_ _attacking him!_ * She seems to be trying to help me. At least not everything is hostile in this place.

 _He walked into our territory, so I protected our territory*_ a voice who I assume to be Latios said, staring at me still. His voice is certainly deeper. How does he even talk without having a mouth, or maybe his mouth was hidden? Whatever the case I just keep getting more and more confused. _*Protecting it from what? This innocent kid? He doesn't seem to be a threat at all! He seems more scared than anything*_ Well she can at least tell I would prefer not being here. * _Fine, i'll leave him alone. Don't come back if you know whats good for you.*_ He says as he turns around a takes off into the sky.

 _Hey, are you alright?*_ She says as she begins to approach me slowly. I quickly scoot backwards then stop, not because she didn't seem hostile, but because the pain in my right arm just keeps getting worse and worse. * _Hey calm down, I won't hurt you. I'm Latias, and that was my brother, Latios.*_ She says calmly as she continues to approach. I just stare at her, scared out of my mind. What if this was a trick to get me killed? Maybe she was just gonna leave me to die here... But she doesn't, she comes up to me and gasps. * _Oh no, he really hit your arm hard. I'm gonna bring you to our home so I can heal you, so don't freak out, OK?*_ She calmly speaks to me as she picks me up with both her arms and begins to fly to some sort of home. I am expecting a firm hard grip, but she was rather gentle and nice. I guess all this stuff happening is really getting to me. As she flew us through the cool sky, I begin to think. Why didn't she question why I look so similar to her brother? I suppose she was just worried about me. Why am I here? I never really questioned it up until now. I could only guess I did something horrible or terrible, and this is my punishment. Or is this a blessing in disguise? The only real hostility I have seen was from that Latios guy, and even then he claimed to just be protecting their 'Land'. Suddenly I begin to feel tired. With the adrenaline gone and the lack of food in my stomach I realized how tired and fatigued I truly was. Slowly I begin to close my eyes, letting darkness consume me...

 _*Should we really send this kid? How could he possibly do anything?* A high pitched voice spoke. *I sense he can truly make a difference. Not immediatly, thinking so would be foolish, but with time he will be capable of great things.* A Deeper, much more regal voice spoke. *and If he is not? If he brings only pain and suffering to others?* *Then I will kill him myself. I will be the one to correct my mistake* Suddenly I heard a voice calling out to me *Hey, wake up... Wake up...* I felt a shaking, then I woke up._

I wake up, breathing heavily and being shaken by Latias * _Finally you're awake. We're finally at my home!*_ Latias exclaims as she lands down onto some concrete. We're in a park or something of the sort. Stone paths, fountains, weird wind chimes, you name anything a park has and this park has it. This park is rather large too, with it expanding past my field of vision, trees and various berry trees and bushes planted within.

 _Can you walk? I'll need you to follow me.*_ Latias says as she sets me down. I can walk, although it is very shakily. She begins to float towards a small cabin, or I guess house. As we approach it, Latias asks me * _W_ _hat's your name? I never got it because of all the stuff that was happening, not to mention you passed out.*_

What do I do? Do I tell It to her? Just the concept of talking to her makes me nervous. Not quite sure why. I suppose since I'm probably gonna live in this place for a while, I might as well make some friends. "My name's Dominic." * _Well, that's a nice name*_ "Thanks, but when are we going to help my arm?" I ask. My arm is just getting worse. * _We're nearly there*_ She says as we walk upon the house. She goes up and opens the door.

The inside of the house is pretty nice, wooden polished chairs and tables, a small kitchen area with shelves, some doors which I assume lead to the bathrooms and bedrooms, and a small basket of berries on a table. As Latias begins to grab medicine I start to talk "Do you just live all by your self?" I asked. She shakes her head _*No, I live here with my friend Bianca, an old man named Lorenzo, and my brother Latios*_ She says as she continues to grab medicine and berries. "W-wait, he l-lives here?" I ask, my voice showing clear fear of him. Even though he claims to be 'Protecting Land', I'm still terrified of him. I think Latias could tell I was afraid because she went on to say * _Don't worry, he won't hurt you, and if he does i'll hurt him.*_

I went a bit silent after that, just waiting for the medicine. Finally she walks up to me with medicine in hand along with some berries. * _Hold out your arm. This might hurt a little bit, so try not to squirm around*_ She says gently as she begins to apply some sort of ointment. Hurting a little is an understatement, it stings and burns alot, but it slowly dies down. Once she finishes with the ointment, she wraps bandage around the area of my arm the burn was inflicted and hands me some berries. * _Eat up, they'll help with the healing*_ She says as she goes back to put away the medicine. I hold up the berry and look at it. The same kind of berries from the forest I woke up in. I bite into them and are surprised by how sweet the berry is. I normally dislike things like fruit, but this is delicious! I devour the berry in no time, when I hear a knock at the door. I turn my head and my blood turns ice cold. What if that was Latios? If he saw me here, he would fucking destroy me! * _Hey can you get the door? I'm busy putting away some stuff._ * Well, I guess I have no choice. I begin to get up and walk towards the door, unsure of what was on the other side. I slowly begin to reach for the door knob when Latias speaks * _Wait, i'll open it. It might freak them out to see some random guy in their house_

I calm down a little when a teenage girl, probably about my age walk in. She's wearing a green short sleeve shirt and a white skirt, and has hair similar to the wings of Latios and Latias, and me to a lesser extent. I also watched a round plump old man walk through the door, carrying a bag filled with bread and berries and the like. Then I saw Latios float in and I nearly have a heart attack.

I slowly begin to back up. They're talking to Latias, so maybe I can make a break for it. Then I bump into a wall and turn all the attention to me. * _Oh yeah! Lorenzo, Bianca, this is Dominic. Dominic, this is Lorenzo and Bianca. They take care of me and Latios.*_ She says cheerfully. I wasn't really paying attention to her, I was paying more attention to Latios, who was just staring at me. Lorenzo then walks up to me and stretches out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dominic." He says as I shake his hand. His grip is strong and firm while mine is weak and shaky. Then Bianca walks up to me and stretches out her hand, saying "It's nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends!" I shake her hand, thinking to my self, * _Friends... Having some friends here what be great_ *. Latios then floats up to me, but he shows no intention of being friends. He stares me down, and then speaks.

 _What are you?*_ "W-what do you mean?" I quietly ask, quivering under his presence. _*I mean, what are you? You're clearly not a Pokemon, but at the same time you are not a human either.*_ I just stare at him, dumb founded. "What the hell is a Pokemon?" I ask, more loudly than before. What the hell is a Pokemon exactly? * _What do you mean? You've been alive for probably 15 years and you don't even know what a Pokemon is? Are you trying to play me for a fool?*_ Fool? What did he mean? I genuinely am confused. "Why would I lie? I don't know what a Pokemon is at all." Latios sighs, but Lorenzo walks up to me and begins to explain to me what Pokemon are.

I find out that the things I saw earlier were Pokemon. Rattatas and Woopers, I think he calls them. He tells me that Latios and Latias were Pokemon, and they were known as **_Legendaries_** Legendaries were Pokemon that excelled in combat, or had some sort of special ability or uniqueness to them. Legendaries were apparently very rare, with not more than a couple hundred of each species, though the amount varied from Pokemon to Pokemon. That's where i'm brought in. What am I? Latios asks again * _So I ask again. What are you?*_ I can't really answer precisely. What am I? "I'm not sure honestly... I think i'm some sort of hybrid **thing**... I'm not human, but i'm obviously not a complete Pokemon either..." I say nervously. What else can I say? Everyone is just looking at me. Then Latios floats off towards the door I assume leads to a hallway, and leaves. I decide to try and break the ice "So, can I have some more berries?"

The rest of the short feeling day was very uneventful. Lorenzo taught me more about this strange world. He tells me that others like me do exist, but just not legendary Pokemon hybrids. He says most people call them **Morphs.** Interesting name, but I guess it makes sense. They offer to let me sleep in their house, and I accept. These people are way too nice! I bet they would let a serial killer stay if they seemed nice enough. Bianca offers me her bed, but I decline. I would feel bad taking her bed. This is their house, not mine after all. Slowly as it gets later, everyone goes to bed wishing me goodnight. I decide to try and rest. Maybe my dreams can offer a break from this craziness. I sit in the wooden chair and try to get comfy. I kinda wish I had taken the bed now. I slowly doze off though, as discomfort can only fight off sleep for so long...

 _He will learn of it eventually.* Says the High Voice. *I know he will.* Says the Low Voice. *Then why hide it? There is no purpose for holding is memory back* Says the High Voice, clearly annoyed. *It is done to develop his character. If he had his memory, he would most likely figure things out much quicker. He must rely only on instinct and his own nature to get through this* Says the Low Voice. Suddenly, everything begins to shake violently. The field of vision I have begins to crack, as if it's a window, then breaks completely as I wake up._

I look up and see Latios shaking me very violently. I push my chair back and fall out of surprise and fear. What is he doing at this time of night? _*Finally, you're awake. Get up, and walk with me.*_ He says as he begins to float towards and out of the door. Do I go? I don't think he'll be happy if I don't, and I have a feeling i'm already on his bad side, so I decide to just listen to what he says.

I walk out the door and follow Latios through the park, looking around at the trees and the night time cre- Pokemon. I need to get used to saying that. We continue to walk in silence, nothing being exchanged between the two of us. The atmosphere is awkward, to put it lightly. Then Latios speaks * _I know your secret.* "_ What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously. I don't have any secrets really. Okay maybe I do, but not very many. Latios sighs _*You really don't know what I mean?*_ He asks. He sounds tired and frustrated. "Nope. No idea." I say confidently. Maybe he just got the wrong idea from something I did? * _Think for a second. Have you done or felt anything particular for anyone?*_ Latios asks. I think for a moment. I feel as if I did, but I can't place my finger on for who or what.

But then I do, and I stutter out "N-no, I don't think." _*Your stutter says otherwise.*_ I begin to feel my face go red. "O-ok maybe I do, but i'm not telling you!" _*And why is that?*_ He asks smartly. Damn, he's got me there. "F-fine, i'll tell you. But don't destroy me, o-okay?" I say nervously. Am I really gonna tell him this? _*Fine. Deal. Now tell me.* "_ I have a c-crush on l..." I utter sadly. I can barely even speak right now. _*Didn't quite catch that. Crush on who exactly?*_ He asks cockily. He knows the answer, he just wants me to answer. "It's Latias, Okay!?" I shout. He just stops and turns around. He's about to beat the shit out of me here and now. * _I'm gonna warn you to be careful right now. You'll figure out why.*_ Latios holds out his hand. _*I'm sorry for attacking you earlier. Your appearance... Startled me. Can we look past that?*_ I look at him. Do I shake it? I reach out and grab his hand and give it a firm shake. "Alright, I can forgive you for it. Now lets get back to the house." I say, turning around. * _You go on ahead. I still need to fly around and think*_ He says as he takes off into the sky, to fly around and think I guess.

As I walk I decide to think as well. What did he mean by that warning? *Be careful right now. You'll figure out why.* What could that mean? Figuring what out later? I arrive at the house, still brainstorming ideas for what he meant. I walk inside and pick up the chair I knocked over and hop onto it. I make my self comfy and begin to doze off. Sleep is something i'm really craving now. I slowly feel tendrils of sleep pull me under my thin veil of consciousness, still thinking of the warning I was given.


	2. Realized

After that encounter, me and Latios became more friendly to each other. We weren't best friends, but we didn't have these silent awkwardness like before, so I see that as an improvement. The next day I ask Lorenzo if I can live in the garden, and explain my situation to him. He agrees since he protects Latios and Latias he wants to make sure I don't get hurt by these evil groups of people, like Team Rocket. What a terrible name. Sounds like a little kid made it.

As I explore the park more and more I discover more Pokemon. One of the more interesting one was Muk. It was a pile of shit basically. I also help tend to the park by keeping plants watered and sunny and pick berries when they're ripe. Bianca teaches me that different berries have different effects, such as one that cures minor poisoning. It's called a Pecha berry. Rings a bell but I can't place the name, so I just shrug it off.

Latios and Latias also try to teach me to use some abilities that Latios and Latias have. It didn't go too well. I could barely float, and when Latios attacked me to try and make me fight back using my instincts, it wasn't very pretty. Lets just say getting burned again doesn't mean it's any better. So now I have a burn on my left shoulder too. I also picked up on Latias being gone a lot. Most of us were there all the time, but Latias would usually fly off to somewhere else. I asked Latios about it and all he said was * _Tread Lightly, and be careful.*_ I asked Lorenzo about it and the best he could offer me is that Latios and Latias can turn themselves invisible. Something to do with light and feathers. I guess I can't do that because I have fur, so that sucks.

I also find out there's a town outside of this park. Place seems nice enough. Everyone gave me weird looks though. At one point somebody ran up to me and said I had 'a good cosplay'. The hell is a cosplay? I just thanked them and went back to walking around the town. I look around the various shops and such and find out they import products from all regions, like this place called Kanto has some red hats. Apparently some super important guy wore it.

I walk back to the house and attempt to train my ability to fly. I can float much more easily, but pushing myself around is very difficult. I swear there are way too many abilities these guys posess. Invisibility, Fire Breathe, flying, what's next, mind reading?

As I attempt to fly I start to theorize on what Latias does while she's gone. She's gone for hhours usually, so it has to be important. Maybe she trains? I decide that isn't the case. She doesn't look like the fighting kind. Maybe she's gathering plants and berries? Nah, me and Bianca do that already, so that's definitely wrong. Maybe she just likes to think. I think this is the only explanation that makes sense, but this answer brings on more questions.

What is she thinking about?Maybe about Latios. Maybe about me and how odd I am. Maybe about just everything that's happened. If she is I don't blame her.

I get snapped out of my thoughts as I smash into a tree. I was starting to actually pickup speed! too bad I was too busy with my own thoughts to realize this. I get up and brush the dirt off of myself. I should really stop obsessing about this. Who cares what she's doing? It's her business after all.

I don't stop thinking about it. My curiosity is too much to just stop thinking about. I decide to follow Latias and see what she's doing. I wait until she sneaks off like she usually does and attempt to follow her as silently as I can. She's floating rather slowly, which is odd. Now that I think about it, why isn't she just flying away? I guess she would get caught if she just flew away in the open sky. She continued to float through the forest and I followed slowly and quietly. I step on a stick and freeze. I expect to hear her speak, but she simply glances back and continues floating forward. Lucky me, I guess.

She suddenly stops. I nearly trip, but I catch my balance and hide behind a bush, peaking through the leaves. As I scan the area, I notice she's heading forward towards a small clearing that the bush i hide in is on the edge of. I look ahead to where she's walking. My eyes widen and my jaw nearly hits the dirt beneath me. Is that Latios!?

I shake my head. No, that's not possible. I try to remember anything that could explain this. I remember that there are multiples of some legendaries. But why is she meeting up with some random Latios in the middle of a forest? I remember Latios' warning... He told me this for a reason.

I get snapped out of my thoughts as I see Latias bend her head over to the Latios' head. My heart begins to break. No this can't be true, right? Then they kiss and my heart shatters. I can hear his warning ringing in my head. I fall back on my ass and break a bunch of twigs.

I realize how much noise i just make. I breathe in sharply and hide in the bush more, not looking through. I can't hear anything. They can float, so I have no way of knowing where they are. I think of peeking outside of the bush. Should I do it? They might see me or be around. That's assuming they think someone is even there.

I place my hands over some branches and prepare my self. I muster my courage and slowly open the leaves. On the other side I see a pair of red eyes staring at me. I yell and fly backwards. Literally. I fall on my back and sit back up, staring at the Latios. This seems oddly familiar...

 _Dominic?*_ I hear Latias ask. I look behind the Latios and see her and my heart aches. I have to act natural, or i'll blow my secret. "Oh uh, h-hey Latias." I stutter out. * _What are you doing here?*_ She questions aggressively. "I-I got curious about where you kept going off to... " I mutter quietly. * _I guess I can't blame you completely... Anyone would be curious I suppose. This is my mate, Ace_ * She said, pointing to the Latios. Ace was just quietly staring at me. "W-well, uh... Nice to meet you Ace" I squeaked out holding my hand.

He didn't shake it. "Well, i-i'll be going now..." I say quickly as I run into the forest. Why does every Latios have to be so hostile? I don't know how long I run for, but when I stop I collapse onto the forest floor and look into the sky. The sun was setting now, but my heart still ached. All I can think of is what Latios told me. Why didn't I just listen to him?

The moon begins to rise and I am still sitting here. I'm not as scared as I was, just numbly hurt. I can't stop thinking of his warning and what I had seen. Why am I so sad about it? I only knew her for a couple weeks yet... I hear someone land beside me. I don't care who it is. * _C'mon, it's late. Lets go home*_ Says Latios as he nudges me. I slowly get up and look at him, and he can tell what's happened.

He silently begins to float towards what I assume to be the house and I follow. I stop at the house and look at the door. i don't want to even lift my arms. Latios opens the door and I walk in. I stagger past Bianca and Lorenzo, ignoring them and go into my room. It's nothing fancy. just a bed with some blankets and pillows. I collapse onto the bed and stare at the ceiling. I didn't think it would hurt me this much. I close my eyes and feel tears run down my face. Slowly I fall asleep, the pain as fresh as ever.

 _A portal. It swirls in front of me. I look around. I see... Others. They are like me. They are not of this world. We shall meet. We shall return home. Will we want to is the question. A scream pierces the silence and I wake up._

I wake up sweating. My face is wet from yesterday. The pain was gone for a moment, but then I remember and I instantly regret waking up. I sit up and look see light coming from a window. All I want to do is sit in bed and be sad,but I force my self to get up. I walk out of the room and out of the house and go to the woods.

I walk through the woods, thinking. I feel sadness and pain from what happened yesterday, but I also am curious about my dream. Who were those people? They were morphs like me, I think. One was kinda purple with a big tail. Another was dark with white hair. What was that portal? It was pretty big and had a familiar aura about it. Who screamed? It's a voice that was familiar, yet I had never heard it... I continue to walk through the woods, exploring the vast area that surrounds my home.

I don't find anything worth while and head home. When I come home I sit at a table and grab an Oran Berry and begin to eat it. As I eat it, Lorenzo and Bianca sit down at the table with me. I don't pay them any attention, my mind is still focused on Latias and the dreams I have. "Dominic, are you okay? You seem a lot quieter than usual." Lorenzo asks, concern in his voice. " I'm fine. I'm going to bed" I mutter as I had to my room, ignoring their whispers.

Nothing interesting happens for a couple days. I thought time would make me get over it, but it doesn't. I spend those days eating and sitting in my bed, thinking. One day I hear a knock at the door while I stare at the ceiling. "Come in." I say as someone enters. It's Latias. I look at her, trying to be as normal as possible. That's pretty hard when your heart is shattering. "Oh, h-hey Latias. What do you need?" I ask nervously.

 _Me and Latios need to talk to you about something*_ She says. "Alright, but what is it?" I say, getting up. _*We'll explain when we all are present. Follow me*_ She says waiting for me patiently. I get off the bed and she begins to lead me. We walk outside of the house and towards the forest. We stop when we see Latios. "So what do you need to tell me?" I asked curiously

* _So Dominic, you understand that you are a legendary, right?*_ Latios asks. "Yeah I guess." I reply calmly. What were they getting at? * _Well all legendaries have to be shown the **Hall Of Origin** *_ He said somewhat dramatically. "What's that?" I asked. The whole dramatic thing had peaked my interest. * _It's a meeting place for all legendaries and a sort of safe haven.*_ Latios replied. I began to feel excited. All legendaries? That might include people like me! "So when do we see it?" I asked excitedly. * _Well right now actually. We just needed to tell you where we're going to.*_ Latias said cheerfully. Then they took off to the sky in an instant. I sat there for a second and blinked. "H-hey! Wait for me guys!" I yelled taking off into the sky.

When we landed I barely pay attention to the large marble building in front of me as I collaps onto the grass, panting. My vision blurs and I want to pass out from exhaustion, but my excitement keeps me awake. Latios and Latias wait for me to catch my breath and lead the way up a regal white marble stair case. Not a scratch or dent on anything on the floor. There are large pillars at the top of the stairs with a large door in front of me. It's several hundred feet tall at the very least!

* _Are you ready, Dominic?*_ Latias asks. "Ready as i'll ever be." I reply confidently. They opened the doors and we walked forward. Everyone turned to the door and happily greeted the eon duo. They didn't notice me. I look around eagerly, looking to see if there was anyone similar to me. I don't see anyone... My hype slowly begins to die away. Am I really so alone?

* _So, why are you two here? You usually don't stop by unless it's urgent*_ A deep voice asks. I assume it to be the voice of a large red creature in front of Latios and Latias. That thing is huge! It could easily just step on everyone here. * _Well, we have someone we want you to meet.*_ Latias exclaimed cheerfully. * _So those rumors of incest are true?*_ The red thing asked smartly. Everyone in the room chuckled in response. * _N-no! We met a new legendary and we know they haven't been here yet!*_ Latias yelled angrily. _*So where are they then?*_ He asked curiously. As if on cue the others began to look around. Surely they would spot me, right? Nope. These guys are blind. * _He's right behind us actually... His name is Dominic*_ Latias says happily as she moves off to the right side of me. Latios does the same only to the left.

I stood there nervously. I waved at them shakily. "H-hi..." I squeak out quietly. * _This is a joke, right? There's no way this HUMAN is a legendary!*_ The red creature angrily shouts. The other legendaries murmur in agreement. He spoke again * _We do have rules you know, Latios, Latias... No HUMANS can set foot in this place or see it without the permission of **Lord Arceus** *. _I look around. How could I prove this to them? * _And if they don't have permission, then we must kill them, and I will gladly do it!*_ He shouts, stomping his feet. I feel the ground shake and I are knocked off balance. I look up and see rocks rising. They seem to be getting larger... Then I realize they're coming closer! I scramble to my feet and jump to the right quickly. I narrowly avoid at as I feel the rocks whiz by me. I look at the Him. He's not joking or bluffing. "W-wait I-I can prove that i'm not just a human I swear!" I shout. * _I don't care if you are even part legendary, you have stained legendary genes with your human DNA. I can't let you live!*_ He shouts. This guy is insane!

I feel the room get hotter and sweat drips down my face. I look around. The floor is glowing in certain spots. I fee the heat coming from them, then the magma erupts. I jump back and feel the heat intensify. I fly upwards, trying to stay alive. The heat is more bearable up here. The lava ceases and he roars as I land back down safely. * _J_ _ust die already_!* He screamed. He begins to charge up something made of fire. It's some sort of symbol. Then he blasts it at me. It's too quick! I won't be able to run or dodge! I close my eyes and brace for impact. I hear someone cry out in pain and land roughly on the ground. I open my eyes and look down and fear courses through me like blood. It's Latias. She's burned and definitely not awake. I go up to her and begin to shake her. "Latias? Latias!" I yell shaking her. I can't tell if she's alive or not... I feel tears run down my cheeks as I shake her. Suddenly something else fills my chest besides fear and sadness... It's anger. I stand up shaking and look at this red **monster**. I feel the anger begin to manifest it self into something else... I breathe out and a blue flame leaves my mouth as energy forms in my right hand. Latias got hurt because of **ME**! " **Fine, take my life...** " I say angrily. I feel something strap over my mouth and I don't panic. I feel flaps of skin grow from the side of my head. I feel much more... Natural, this way. * ** _BUT DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!_** * I yell charging at him. I hold the energy in my palm and fly towards him with it. He begins to make more magma erupt from the Earth. I dodge it all. I make contact with him and release it in a pulse of blue energy. He staggers and walks back some. I stare at him. He surrounds me with rocks. I try to break them, but their so much harder than I expect... Magma boils beneath me and I feel like i'm going to die. Instead of crying or being silent, I laugh. I tried my hardest, yet I failed... Says a lot, doesn't it? I feel the last of my energy form in my right hand again. If i'm gonna die, i'm gonna die fighting. I shoot the energy at him as the magma erupts beneath me.

 _I look around. We're at the portal again, but something is off... The people i'm with are changing. Taking different shapes and forms, but maintaining key details, like colors. I look down and see i'm doing this as well. Blue, light green, human... I suddenly am walking to the portal. As I cross through, I awake._

I slowly open my eyes. I feel so comfortable... I blink and get up. I suddenly remember what happened and look at my self. Not a single scratch on me... Even my burns from Latios are healed. I look around and realize i'm in some sort of infirmary. About 10 beds are neatly arranged with tables on the right side of each bed. I get out and step on the floor and stagger. My muscles are extremely sore. I limp around, looking for an exit. When I do find one I see a small, pink, floating creature. It kind of looks like a... Like a something."Hey!" I shout at it. It looks at me curiously and floats towards me. "Where am I?" I ask. * _You're in the Hall Of Origins of course.*_ It replies calmly. "Do you know where Latios and Latias are?" I ask worriedly. I saw Latias get burned but I never saw if anything happened to him. * _Do you mean the twins? They're talking to Lord Arceus right now. If you want to find him just look for the super fancy doors.*_ It replied calmly. How did they know I was going to ask that? * _I'm psychic so I could tell what you were going to ask. Also my name is Mew.*_ Mew says cheerfully. "Well, thanks for the help. See you later!" I yelled running off. I have to look for super fancy doors. Can't be too hard right?

I find out it is very hard because all of the doors look 'super fancy'. I decide to fly as it is faster, even if it does make my muscles ache even more. I look around closely. There has to be something different here, right? Suddenly I realize something. There was only one other pair of doors I hadn't checked. The entrance.

I burst through the doors and see the red thing, Latios, Latias, and a regal white creature with a ring around its abdomen that I assume to be Arceus. They seemed to be arguing about something... I fly up to Latios and Latias and crash on the ground next to them. * _Oh Dominic, you're awake!*_ Latias exclaimed excitedly. I get up and hugged her. "Yeah I just got up! So what's happening exactly?" I say letting go of her. I look around. * _Well, we were actually just talking about you. About whether we should kill you or not...*_ Latios told me slowly. I almost had a heart attack. "Wait what!? Why kill me!?" I screamed loudly.

 ** _*_** ** _Well_** **Dominic it all rests upon me to decide whether or not we do. You are indeed a human, but at the same time you certainly are a legendary as well. You proved that when you attacked Groudon.*** He says to me calmly and firmly. His voice is regal and majestic. He has a commanding yet gentle aura to him. "W-what do you mean when I attacked him?" I asked nervously. I honestly didn't understand what he meant. I did a little bit of some magic shit, so what? **_*The amount of power you unleashed when you got so... Emotional was extremely large. Only a legendary could have done that. That's why I have decided to let you live.*_** He said calmly.

Groudon yelled in rage, but instead of attacking the ground simply swallowed him. "Is he going to come back and kill me?" I asked nervously. I really didn't want to fight again. **_*No. He isn't so foolish as to provoke a fight in front of me.*_ ** Arceus responded calmly. "Thanks for not destroying me, Lord Arceus." I said nervously. This guy could literally make me disappear forever. _*Alright Dominic, lets go home.*_ Latios says nervously. I don't think I've ever seen him nervous before... "A-alright. Bye Lord Arceus!" I yelled taking off to the sky, Latios and Latias taking off after me.


	3. Fight

**Just something I've forgotten to mention previously, updates really have no schedule because I write in my free time, and sometimes when I write I'm tired, so if some parts seem better than others, that's why.**

Things between me and Latias had gotten less awkward since the fight at the hall. I'm not one hundred percent sure about what Latias knows about that whole fight due to the fact she got knocked out, but she seemed to be glad I was safe.

She still go's to meet her mate and sneaks off, but it's getting less frequent and she seems happy. Strangely enough, I'm not very bothered that she has a mate. She's happy and that's all I could ask for.

Latios seems to know a great deal more than Latias does. He knows that I had become much more powerful and knows my anger towards Groudon had unleashed that power. He has me training to cultivate my potential into something useful.

Despite my best efforts and ALOT of attacks from Latios I simply can't muster the strength to use that energy from the fight. Latios is completely sure that I can and tells me to keep training. His logic is if I can fly, I can blow shit up. It kind of makes sense but not really.

I sit in a tree looking at the clouds. Since the hall I had been thinking of going back. The only problem is Latios and Latias. They think if I go to the hall I'm going to get murdered. While their fear is valid, I still think I should go back. I never got the chance to explore the hall, or to see if there was any cool godly stuff. As I stare at the clouds I hear bushes rustle beneath me. I look down and see Latios panting heavily. _*Dominic, Lord Arceus... He wants to talk to you face to face.*_ He says tiredly. Well that's convenient.

"Why?" I ask curiously. What does he want with me? _*He didn't say... He just wants to talk to you_ * Latios says worriedly. I begin to feel nauseous. Did I do something wrong? Maybe the fight at the hall? But he excused me from that... What if something changed? "A-Alright... I'll be heading out then." I say nervously. I wave good bye to Latios and jump into the air, hoping I remember where the hall is.

I arrive late. Very late. By the time I land at the hall's doors it's noon. I lay on the grass desperately gulping in air. I need to fly more often so it doesn't tire me out this much. Whenever Latios and Latias do this they don't break a sweat, but when I do I need take a break after a couple hours. I stand up after a couple of minutes of laying in the grass and walk into the hall. When I walk in I see a large purple creature with a big tail and Mew talking. I think it's Mew, anyway. They look more... Ruffled up. "Hey um, do you know where Arceus is?" I ask while walking up to them. _*Lord Arceus should be in the garden...*_ She says suspiciously. "Alright, thanks!" I yell running off. I remember finding some grassy place while trying to find Latias after I woke up, so this should be easy.

It takes me another half hour to find the doors that lead there. As it turns out, a lot of the legendaries are still pretty disapproving of my existence. Especially this two ice and rock things. They kind of look like robots, but are made of, obviously, rock and ice. As I walk through the doors into the garden I hear Arceus speak **_*I was beginning to think you were too afraid to show up.*_** "W-Well I got kind of lost and uh, I had to f-find here and..." I stutter out quickly. _***There is no reason to panic. I just need to talk to you***_ Arceus says reassuringly. I stop my stuttering and attempt calm my self. "A-Alright, so what did you call me here for?" I ask. **_*_ _I want you to keep an eye on on Latias' mate.*_** He says calmly. I sit there dumb founded. "Okay, so how do you expect me to keep an eye on Ace? I can't even fight!" I ask, annoyed. _***I sense you have a power within you that you can harness when need be. You will learn to cultivate and master it.***_ Arceus says calmly. "Okay, but why do I even need to keep an eye on him? They seem happy!" I yell. I'm really losing my temper, but I don't know why. _***I feel a his intentions are much darker than it seems on the surface, and although I am the god of this world, I can't keep an eye on everything.***_ He says while looking me in the eyes. He even knew to answer my next question. Weird. "Alright... I'll try to see if he's doing anything shady." I say slowly. **_*Thank you. Tell me if you see anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another visitor coming in right about... Now.*_** He says as the doors are blown open. When I look back I see that purple creature again. Wait no, it's smaller and clearly not female. _*Sorry I'm late, I keep getting lost.*_ He says out of breathe. I get up and walk past him as he walks in. *Before you go, hold out your hand.* He says. I do so begrudgingly and see a small stone appear. "What's this for?" I ask, confused. *You will see.* He says ominously as the doors close.

The next few days go without anything crazy happening. Latios trains me more and in my spare time I try to keep track of Ace. He doesn't seem very hostile, constantly being nice to her. Despite this, I dislike him. I can't explain my self, I just dislike his presence, and that stupid stone doesn't do anything. No matter how hard I try, I can't do anything with it. All it does is sit in my room on the window sill.

One day during training, something does happen. Latios does what he usually does, which is beating the shit out of me when... He was throwing blue flames and pulses of energy at me relentlessly, when suddenly I feel a rush of energy. I shoot a small blue pulse out of my hands and it hits him gently. He's pushed back a little and stops, staring at me wide eyed. I look down to my hands and smile from ear to ear. I finally did it! I look up towards Latios. "I finally did it!" I yell while running around. _*I'm proud of you, but now that you have shown the ability to do it, we have to work on bringing it out.*_ He says with a devilish look in his eyes.

He has me pushing my self to my limit every day trying to do that again. The more I train, the stronger and more stable the pulses are. He tells me that I'm making great progress, and I really feel I am. At one point I also end up doing something with my hands. I can't really explain it, a blue energy enveloped them and it's like they hardened or became sort of like claws. When Latios saw it, he was just confused. He had never used nor seen that attack.

When I'm not training I try to figure out anything about Ace. I begin to notice a subtle lack of... Love for Latias. He just doesn't seem into it. He doesn't even seem to like her. He also often persists on mating and is seen as extremely powerful compared to an average Latios according to Lorenzo. He's apparently a lot faster and stronger than most Latios. I begin to feel anger and suspicion towards him. What's the point of being someones mate if you don't like them at all?

One day I decide to show Bianca the orb to see if she knows what it is. When she sees it she takes it and says "Be right back!". I decide to just let her run off and go back to training. The next day she comes back and hands me a small metal necklace that would barely fit around my neck. "Well, go ahead, put it on!" She says excitedly. I hold the necklace and put it on. It seemed small, but it actually fits quite comfortably. I realize that attached to the necklace is that stone Arceus gave me. I look at her grinning. "Thanks for the necklace, Bianca. It's really cool." I say smiling, whilst looking down at the necklace.

When I come to training the next day Latios takes notice of my necklace and looks at it in awe. _*Where did you find this!?*_ He asks quickly. "Well, Lord Arceus gave it to me when I talked to him. He said I could be able to use it eventually." I explain. His eyes just widen further _*Lord Arceus gave that to you!? Do you even know what that is?!*_ He yells out, shaking me by my shoulders. "No I Do-n't kn-ow wh-at it is" I attempt to say, his shaking causing my speech to come shakily. _*That's a mega stone! They're extremely rare, and for good reason! When someone masters using them, they can increase your capabilities drastically!*_ He says excitedly. I feel my hand go towards the stone "This thing can make me stronger? Sign me up! How do I use it?" I ask excitedly.

He stops his shaking and looks at me sheepishly _*Well, about that... I really don't know very much about how to use it.*_ He slowly says. I instantly go from excited to annoyed "Wait what. You have to know something about it!" I yell angrily. _*Calm down! I do remember some of the few who have mega evolved saying its in tune with your emotions. Like you have to be in tune with your emotions and body to use it.*_ He says quickly in an attempt to calm me down. It works, as I feel my anger begin to cool. "Alright... Sorry for yelling, I've had trouble controlling my temper lately." I say truthfully. _*Could it have anything to do with you sneaking off all the time?*_ He asks suspiciously.

I shake my head quickly "N-Nope not at all!" I quickly blurt out. He looks at me questioningly _*Why do you keep sneaking off anyway?*_ He questions. I shake my head and look at him "That's top secret. Can't tell you, sorry." I say in an attempt to stop his pestering. He sighs _*Fine, but stay on your toes. I might just sneak off with you.*_ He says threateningly.

For the next few days I stay alert about when and where I sneak away at. I still keep an eye on Ace, but it's really difficult when someone can just turn invisible and follow you. Everyday, Latias slowly sneaks out for longer periods of time. Ace is constantly offering for her to sleep with him, and he seems to be winning her over with the idea of mating. What the hell is he planning?

Latios is starting to train me less and follow me around more closely. We still train, but for less time and he always attempts to follow me before making some shitty excuse like 'Oh that was you?' or 'I was just looking around!' In all honesty, I can't really blame him for being curious. If I was him, I'd be curious too.

I finally finish training for the day and head out to the woods. Once I find where they are, I get comfy and watch, waiting for anything substantial. As the sun slowly sets and the moon rises, I begin to think it will be another uneventful day, until Ace requests for her to sleep in his home. She seems to agree and she floats off deeper into the forest. I decide not to move, as it won't be anything too exciting. Slowly I get up and get ready to leave when Ace comes back. _*I know you're there. Now come out before I kill you.*_

Slowly I walk out of the woods, attempting to seem peaceful. I open my mouth to say something, but Ace interrupts. _*Don't try to make any excuses. I know you've been watching me for a couple weeks now. Tell me, why watch me?*_ He asks curiously. "I was told to follow you by..." I contemplate saying who, but decide that there's no point in hiding a it. "By Lord Arceus. He doesn't trust you, and neither do I." I answer confidently. To my surprise and complete and utter confusion, he simply groans. _*So he sent you here? Why won't he realize that he can't stop me?*_ He asks annoyed. "W-What do you mean?" I stutter out. Is he fucking crazy? _*Do you honestly think this is the first time I've done this. Those idiots never get suspicious thanks to a little trick i have, but Arceus always seems to remember what I've done. He's too much of a coward to do anything though, so It's like he knows nothing.*_ He says. I stare at him blankly. _*Do you really think you're the first person he's sent to spy on me? I've been through, what, 22, 23 people? It's just easy training really.*_ He says as he slowly starts to float forward. I take a step back. "What the hell are you gonna do?" I ask in an attempt to sound brave. He snickers and look at me, a horrible smile on his face. _*I'm going to get rid of the pest who's been following me. I'm gonna kill you, of course!*_ He yells as he dashes towards me.

I barely have enough time to jump back as he begins to shoot off dragon pulses from his hands like they're nothing. My training kicks in and I begin to jump away from he each, but for every one I dodge, he shoots off 2 more. Dust is sent to the air, making a thick cloud that I have no way of seeing through. Suddenly, the barrage stops. I stand, confused and tired. I hear something behind me and I see his claws covered with a thick blue energy, making a blade of sorts. I throw my head back just in time as he slices through where my neck was just seconds ago. I jump back in an attempt to maintain space between us, but he simply dashes forward. _*You can't dodge forever!*_ He yells hysterically. He begins to relentlessly slash at me. I feel him rip the skin on my right arm and grunt in pain. Energy builds up in my palm and I throw it at him, hoping to distract him. He reacts instantly and slashes it, dissipating it instantly. Fear surges through me as the realization hits me. He's too strong. I'll die to him. In my moment of hesitation he slashes my stomach and I stagger back. He jumps forward and pushes me to the ground, his blades at my throat. He raises them and I close my eyes, hoping I die quickly.

I hear Ace grunt and open my eyes to see Latios wrestling with him. I look at him, surprised. _*Dominic, get out of here!*_ I hear him yell as Ace pushed him off. I get up and watch as they clash against each other. They are even at first, but Ace begins to gain the upper hand, the element of surprise wearing off. I watch him push Latios back, causing him to stumble. Time seems to slow as he lowers his claws to his stomach, and stabs through him, like a hot knife through butter.

I stare on in horror as Ace grabs Latios' neck and throws him against a tree. I can feel the flap of skin go around my mouth again, as he stares at me, claws glistening with red. He dashes at me and I manage to counter him with a blade of my own. It feels natural, but I can feel how unstable it is. a few hits would destroy it easily. He tries to breathe blue flames on me, but I counter with my other hand shooting a pulse of energy, knocking him back and giving me breathing room. I can feel blood dripping down my right arm. If I don't get away soon, I'll die from blood loss. _*So, you're actually fighting me? Impressive, but it won't save you.*_ He says as he uses his other hand to slash my left arm.

I feel an intense pain and I pull back as he pulls out his blade from my arm. I collapse as he comes forward slowly, grinning. _*It was a smart move to surprise me like that, but in the end I am simply better.*_ He says confidently, raising his arms. I close my eyes and brace for the hit. I can see my life flash through my mind. My family, Latios, Latias, all of it... Just before he swings I realize my memory has returned. Too bad it's too late for that now. I hear a rush of wind and I hope that the afterlife isn't too bad.


End file.
